Grumpyeres Return
Note: Im gonna stop putting the name of the series in the title, got it? Ok This is the second episode of Element Guppies (The camera shows a very dark area, the shilouettes of a couple monster like guppies are shown in the darkness) Monster #1: Ah, looks like those six have become the Guardians of the Golden Dragon Monster #2: There chi's are stong, escpecially that purple cat like guppys Monster #3: I can sense that her chi is very powerful, possibly way beyond the power of the Celestial Masters Monster #4: Ha! Dont make me laugh, that little guppy probably stands no chance against the Celestial Masters, much less Grumpyere (Another grey shilouette appears above the others) ???: Correct, that little one stands no chance! Monster #3: Grumpyere! A pleasure to see you here sir Grumpyere: Dont "sir" me Tamashi Toge! Tamashi Toge: Sorry Grumpyere, um, Kakato, what are you doing? Kakato: Just wondering about something... Monster #1: What is it? Kakato: Remember that mysterious attack the purple cat guppy used against the bandits, the midnight purple beam? Monster #4: Yea? Kakato: What was that attack? It couldnt have been Celestial Blast... could it? Monster #3: Thats impossible! But now that you mention it, the attack DOES look alot like Celestial Blast... Grumpyere: Well i will figure out what it is... as soon as i defeat that little kitten! Tamashi Toge: How will you if you know what the weird attack was if you defeated it? Grumpyere: ... DOES THAT MATTER!?!?!?! Tamashi Toge: N-no Grumpyere... Grumpyere: Good... (The camera cuts to Master Dragong outside at night, meditating under a peach tree, Flum Ox quickly swims up to him) Flum Ox: Master! I just got a message! Grumpyere is on his way! Master Dragong: I know... you must teach the guppies kung fu before he gets here... Flum Ox: But im not a master! Master Dragong: You will be soon... Flum Ox: Oh right, forgot... but Ghazt cannot defeat Grumpyere! He is far to strong! She will never become a good leader! Master Dragong: I can sense that she will become not only a great leader, but something else, this path cannot be changed no matter what you do. Like this peach tree, you will always get a peach no matter what you do, not an apple or a cherry, only a peach. (The peach trees petals start blowing in the wind, Master Dragong look at the petals float away) Master Dragong: ... Looks like my time has come... you will have to go on without me (Master Dragong gives Flum Ox his wooden staff) Flum Ox: W-what!? No! (Master Dragong goes up to the rock on the edge of the small cliff where the peach tree is, the petals start swirling around him) Master Dragong: Remember, dont lose hope with Ghazt, dont lose hope... ''(The petals surround Master Dragong completely, then the petals float away, and Master Dragong is gone) Flum Ox: ... I will try not to... for your sake... (The camera fades to the Elements, they are swimming to the Emerald Palace, five are talking while Ghazt is humming a beautiful song (It sounds like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yXvSn_O3uk), they enter the palace and Flum Ox is "standing" in the middle of the main room) Pango: Hey Flum Ox! Master Flum Ox: ... Its Master Flum Ox now... Master Dragong accsended to the heavens last night... (The guppies, except Ghazt, gasp) Pango: What!? Dandidoo: Thats awful! Master Flum Ox: Sadly, we dont have to time to mourn, we must start training. Glowl: Training? Ooh! Are you gonna show us how to become masters at "Rock to the face"? T-Rox: I love that game! Im pretty much already 1# because im made of rocks! Phangler: Your made of rocks? T-Rox: Yea! Entirely made of rocks! You know other than my eyes, and my hair and my teeth... other then that im 100% made of rocks! (Phangler grabs an X-Ray out of nowhere and points it at T-Rox, the X-Ray shows that his brain is made of rocks Phangler: Huh, that explains why your so stupid (Phangler pulls down the X-Ray to see that T-Rox is cross eyed) T-Rox: ... NO UR A SPONGE Master Flum Ox: ENOUGH!!!! (Everybody stops what their doing) Master Flum Ox: (Sighs) Ok, now we must start our kung fu training Dandidoo: We ALL have to learn kung fu? Master Flum Ox: Yes Dandidoo: All SIX of us? Master Flum Ox: (Sighs) Yes Dandidoo: That isnt right, Ghazt already knows kung fu! (Master Flum Ox seems to be shocked by what Dandidoo said) Master Flum Ox: (Thinking) So THATS what Master Dragong meant by "Five of them", Ghazt already knows kung fu, so i have to teach the other five!'' ''Pango: But she doesnt know much, she only knows like... umm... actually, I dont know how many moves she knows Master Flum Ox: Oh... anyway we must get started now Glowl: Ooh whats that over there? (Glowl is pointing at a tube-like device with metal rings around it. The one closest to the opening is shaped like a dragon's mouth. The other end of the device has seven buttons, each with the symbol of a different class. The rest of the device is woody brown in color and it has small ancient scribbles and symbols on it and has a rotating mechanism which allows the user to match up the symbols on the rings) Master Flum Ox: Oh that? Its called the Eye of the Elements. It was found thousands of years ago on the planet Jupiter. T-Rox: (Chuckles) (To Glowl) Whats Jupiter? Glowl: I have no idea (The two burst out laughing) Phangler: Idiots... Ghazt: ...Jupiter is the fifth planet from the Sun and the largest in the Solar System. It is a giant planet with a mass one-thousandth that of the Sun, but two and a half times that of all the other planets in the Solar System combined. Pango: (To Dandidoo) How does she know all this? Dandidoo: (To Pango) No clue Flum Ox: Were wasting time, lets start. (There was an explosion outside, the guppies dash outside to see whats going on only to see Grumpyere himself, he has grey-black skin surrounded by a cloud of smoke. He has two pairs of red bat-like wings full of holes, his tail is dark maroon) Pango: To late... Dandidoo: What now? Phangler: I guess we just use the moves we know Grumpyere: Haha! You six are the guardians? You nothing but a bunch of eight year olds! Now who wants to be beaten first? Ghazt: ...You apparently (Ghazt lunges at Grumpyere, who was to slow to react, she slashes at his arm, leaving a deep cut, Dandidoo then dashes towards him, she manages to punch him in the eye, leaving a bruise, Dandidoo dashes back at him, planning to hit him again, but Grumpyere manages to dodge then grab her by the tail and throw her at Ghazt, hoping to knock them both out, but Dandidoo just fazes through Ghazt, faceplanting into the wall of a building. Master Flum Ox is inside the palace, Ready to attack if Grumpyere manages to get inside, he suddenly looks over at the Eye of the Elements, his eyes widen when he sees that it now has a golden glow, he swim over to it and picks it up, when he does, it glows brightly and six small golden flames come out, the flames then fly out of the palace, the camera cuts the guppies fighting Grumpyere, Phangler is shooting water at him, which isnt doing much, Glowl is hitting him in the face, which also isnt doing much, T-Rox is trying to stare him to death, which is doing absolutly nothing, Pango is biting his arm and Dandidoo is keeping him still using a vine thats wrapped around his tail) Grumpyere: Is this the best you can do? Your barley doing anything! (He pushes them all back with a dark aura, they are all hit against a wall, just then, the six golden flames fly towards the six guppies, when each guppy touches one of the flames, they start glowing) Grumpyere: Umm... whats going on? (The guppies stop glowing to reveal the golden flames turned their mermaid tails into animal legs and gave them tails and ears corresponding with each animal, except for Dandidoo, as she got the tail of a green tree viper and no legs or ears, but she did get two small lotus flowers and venomous fangs, Pango got the legs, tail and ears of a red panda, Phangler got the legs and tail of a monkey, Glowl got the legs of a black necked crane and a straw hat, her shirt became a turtle neck t-shirt, the neck of the shirt was black and the rest was white, her arms became real wings, the majority of the wings were white and the tips were black, and suprisingly, she became smarter, while T-Rox didnt become smarter whatsoever, but he did get the legs, tail and ears of a giant panda and Ghazt got the legs, tail and ears of a tiger, not only that, but a golden kimono with a ruby colored cherry blossom tree pattern on it, she even got a ruby colored rose on her ear) Dandidoo: Woah... I look amazing! Pango: So do I! Phangler: Oh come on! Why did I have to be part monkey? Glowl: Im part black necked crane! These wings are awesome and the straw hat somewhat matches! Phangler: Oh my gosh your smart now! Didnt expect that... T-Rox: Im a black and white grizzly bear! Pango: You didnt become smarter at all, not suprising... Phangler: And then theres Gha- T-Rox: Why does she get a dress? I want a dress! Glowl: Thats not a dress, thats a kimono Pango: ''(from o.f) And dresses are not for boys! T-Rox: Darn Grumpyere: Hello? You forgetting something? Pango: Oh right (Dandidoo, Pango, Phangler, Glowl and T-Rox dash towards Gumpyere, Grumpyere manages to dodge them all and hit them against the wall) Grumpyere: Finally, now the real fight begins little kitten (Grumpyere summons a poisonous green orb that shoots a toxic fire at Ghazt, Ghazt doesnt dodge, it just fazes through her, at light speed, Ghazt dashes away, Grumpyere has no idea where she is, she manages to hit and scratch him alot, then she rapidly spins around, suddenly stops, and then places one palm out towards Grumpyere. A ball of energy shoots out from her palm and flies toward Grumpyere, zapping him and blowing him back on impact. He gets hit into a wall, Ghazt has a green and blue aura surrounding her hand) Ghazt: Hows that for a little kitten? Grumpyere: (gasps) The Thundering Wind Hammer X! Ghazt: Oh, you know this attack? Grumpyere: You're bluffing. You're bluffing! Master Dragong didn't teach you that! Ghazt: Nope. I have known it for a long time (Ghazt unleashes another Thundering Wind Hammer X at Grumpyere, he turns to dust as the attack hits him in the chest, Ghazt puts down her clenched fist, the other five and all the citizens of Cherry Town stared in shock) Dandidoo: Awesome! You know the Thundering Wind Hammer X!? Pango: How long have you known that attack? Phangler: That doesnt matter right now, all that matters is that Grumpyere has been deafeated Glowl: But that was still amazing T-Rox: I like cookies (The others stared at the cross eyed T-Rox with annoyed looks on their faces; snap to black) End of Episode